heartofgalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial
A starting space for new players In-game tutorial The in-game tutorial. Just in case you want to disable and play freely, or review it without restarting the game. In-game, the next step of the tutorial is automatically shown as soon as you fulfill the prerequisites (and the game is running - if you pause it the tutorial will pause too). The info screens (where there is no action to take but to click "continue") are not shown. ;Objectives #Enter Extraction #Build Mining Plant 2 #Build Mining Plant 10 #Build Methane Extractor 1 #Enter Production #Build Methane Processer 1 #Build Methane Extractor 2 #Build Methane Processer 2 and Methane Extractor 4 #Build Graphite Extractor 1 and Foundry 1 #Reach 50 iron/s and 4 Steel/s (Mining Plant 27, Methane Extractor 8, Graphite Extractor 2, Methane Processor 4, Foundry 2) #Build Small Generator #Disable Foundry #Build Laboratory 1 (you can reenable Foundry and/or upgrade as needed to build Laboratory 2 to speed up next steps) #Enter Research #Research Geology 1 #Research Material Science 1 and Geology 3 (prioritize the former for the Steel to build Laboratory 3 for a speedup) #Research Interstellar Travel (requires 3k RP, so 5 min with Laboratory 2 or a little over 4 min with Laboratory 3. You probably won't reach Laboratory 4 in time to help, but if you do, build it) #Build Shipyard 1 (you need Titanium, so time to build Metal Collector 1, Small Generator 3, Methane Extractor 24, Methane Processor 12, and so on. Levels from this point onward depend on your Geology/Material Science levels. If you reach Titanium milestine, disable the Metal Collector and downgrade a couple Small Generators to ease up on fuel) #Enter Shipyard #Build a Vitha (50k iron, 80k steel, 5k titanium). #*You may upgrade Mining Plant to 40/44 to ease upgrading the rest. Research Chemical Engineering 2 to improve fuel production and allow Oil Pump 1/Oil Refinery 1, but otherwise be sparse with your Steel (Laboratory 4 may be a reasonable use). Upgrade Foundry as much as fuel allows. A Thermal Plant will allow you to Build Metal Collector 2, but once you reach the Titanium milestone you can switch off Thermal Plant and Metal Collector to free up Fuel for more Foundries. Keep researching Material Science to push up steel production. Foundry 12 will take ~16 minutes to produce the steel at Material Science 3, 11 minutes at Material Science 4. Feel free to buy any upgrades using your iron over 50k. #Enter Fleets (if you enter the section before having the Vitha, the tutorial will continue, directing you to colonize, but you can't continue until you have the ship to move). #Move the Vitha to Vasilis. (takes 2 minutes). Colonize Vasilis. (you may use the time to upgrade Oil Pump 3/Oil Refinery 3 to get enough fuel to reactivate the Thermal Plan and the Metal Collector) #Make an auto-route Promision-Vasilis #* This is ostensibly to supply Graphite with a Small Cargo, and the tutorial tells you that much, but this is in fact not a requirement. In fact, you can play freely from this point onwards. #Discover Antirion - This concludes the tutorial. Additional tips for the very early game * Review the options for the recommended advanced setup * Use the building queue as soon as you colonize Vasilis. ** The game doesn't inform you of this, but the resources of the Vitha are the starting resources on your new planet, so you start with a good advantage. ** A good starting setup is Mining 40, Methane Extractor 20, Methane Processor 20, Oil Pump 2/Oil Refinery 1, a Small Generator and Laboratory 4, for example. *Instead of creating a manual Autoroute to trade graphite/steel as suggested in the tutorial, there's a better option: Establish Promision as your temporary hub planet. Activate the appropriate options (advanced options for autoroutes, ignore storage on autoroute creation), build and activate Foundries on Vasilis to create the need for graphite, create the autoroute with "check all to 105%" in Vasilis and watch the glory unfold. You can upgrade at will. Laboratory 5 in both planets, for starters. Keep 12k RP for the next Interstellar Travel, and research with the rest. The extra steel in Promision can be used to buy extra small cargos to feed the autoroute until it can bear the weight. * The in-game tutorial doesn't cover the destruction of buildings. Extraction buildings are usually not demanding of resources (except energy) and they are too costly to boot, so you probably don't want to destroy them. Energy buildings are also costly, and usually you have no other option that having them. For both of these you are usually better disabling them for a while to save up on energy/resources. However, the Production facilities are often not required past a certain point (while you are concentrating on other objectives), and they are way lower level than Production, so lower cost too. You can destroy some levels of these buildings when they are producing too much and you want to save the base materials for other things. Sometimes you can also disable them, but often you want to leave a baseline level of production. Fast RP start To build your first Laboratory in Promision you need * Iron (1.000, x2) * Steel (200, x3) * (Lv 5+) Titanium (2, x4) Plus you need Energy (-5 per level), from * Small Generator, requiring Iron (2.000, x1,14) and Steel (100, x1,27) and a supply of fuel (-3/s) ** From Methane Processor (built from Iron, 133 x1,1) (producing 1/s of fuel from 2/s methane) *** From Methane Extractor (Iron, 100, x1,2) producing 1/s. Plus the assorted needs of the Foundry, which makes Steel the limiting factor at start * 100 steel for the Small Generator * 200 steel for first laboratory (+600 steel for the next) ;First steps * Level up mining plant. Lv 22 in 1 minute (44 iron/s), or better lv 28 in 3 minutes (after this you require Steel) (56 iron/s) * Then Methane Extractor 8 in 30s and Graphite Extractor 2 in 20s (of Iron 28) * Then Methane Processer 4 in 10s * Then Foundry 2 in 37s * Then Methane Extractor 10 and Processer 6 in 20s for increased fuel * Then Graphite 3 and Foundry 3 in 34s * Then Laboratory 1 in 33s, Laboratory 2 just over 2 minutes total. * Then Small Generator in 50s. Turn off Foundry until you get more fuel * Then 8 RP/s means Geology 2 in 45s, then Material Science at 500RP is 1 minutes for +50% steel. Turn on Foundry again. Total starting time: 10 minutes. Category:Guides Category:Game sections